Miles Away
by booklover1947
Summary: Leaving had to be the most painful thing but when they see each other again, everything is right.


He didn't like it.

Being miles away from her was almost physically painful for him. Not being able to wake up with her in his arms, not being able to kiss her as her brown orbs opened for the first time that day, not being able to tell her 'good morning'. No, he didn't like it at all. But what could he do when leaving home was a requirement for the job? He knew he couldn't just say fuck it and stay because he had things to do and a past to make up for.

Even knowing that, it didn't make it any easier. He knew since they got together that their relationship would be full of absense for months at a time, painful goodbye's because neither knew if he would come back alive, and loneliness. It amazed him that she stayed with him through all of that, and that she is still with him. Of all the outs he gave her, all the excuses he told her, never once did she accept. When he spoke those words, she would glare at him like he just killed her dog, grab a fistful of his two-toned hair and pull him down, shutting him up with her mouth.

That's what he loved about her though. He loved how she stayed by his side, how she wasn't like everyone else in his life, leaving him to fend for himself. He loved how she would run her fingers through his hair when his insomina acted up and when his nightmares came from their shallow graves. He loved how she would look at him with those eyes full of love even in his pathetic state. He loved everything she was.

* * *

She didnt like it.

Him being miles away was tearing at her heart, ripping it up into small pieces. Not being able to cuddle with him when he slept, not being able to look at him when he was cooking, not being able to kiss him at any moment. No, she didnt like it. In fact, she hated it. She hated that he had to leave her, hated that she had to watch him depart and kepp herself from crying or running to him. She hated that she was so weak when it came to him.

But what could she do? Nothing. She could do nothing other than bring him down for a long, passionate kiss. She could do nothing more than pull away and look into his red orbs, trying to hide the sadness that lay within hers. She could do nothing more than smile that fake smile and tell him that he better come home in one piece. She could do nothing more than be a home for him to return to.

That's what she loved though. She loved that when he did come home, he would drop all of things and meet her half way. She loved how he would twirl her around and around, laughing and smiling with her because he was back and safe and everything in that moment was fine. She loved that he would give her the same long, passionate kiss she gave him upon leaving. She loved him and all that he was.

* * *

Finally. Finally, he was home. After six long months, he was home. His hands shook with excitment as he stood outside their door, his bags slung over his shoulder. He took the moment to just look up at the house they had bought together and just _relish_ in the fact that he was home.

Then, when he reigned in his emotions he placed his hand on the knob and pushed. Everything looked the same as when he left. The bookshelves still full, photos hung on the walls, the desk in the corner having papers covering the top. Everything was just as it should be.

"Macbeth." And then there she was.

She always looked the same but still managed to take his breath away. Her blonde hair was down, her brown eyes watery and smile threatening to take over her face. Without a moments hesitation, he dropped his bags.

* * *

Finally. Finally he was home. Six months had been far too long and when she saw him standing there in the living room, everything else in the world fell away. He was home and safe, and that was all that mattered. Her eyes watered as she took him in. His salt-and-pepper hair was a little longer than it had been, his red orbs had bags under them and his makeup was just a tad streaked but none of that matter becuase he was home.

His name fell from her lips and his eyes found hers. She saw how he took her in and dropped his bags. Without a moments hesitation she was running to him, where he met her halfway and swept her up in his arms. Laughter fell from her as she showered his face in kisses and tears streamed down her face.

After a few moments, they stopped their spinning and she looked up at him. He was gazing down at her so lovingly that she felt a blush bloom on her cheeks. He chuckled and lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss.

When he broke away, his forehead leaned on her own and he whispered the only words she ever wanted to hear. "I'm home baby. I love you, Lucy."

* * *

 _ **I'be been wanting to write this up for awhile But I've been having a few... Problems.**_

 _ **To anyone reading this, and how also reads my other stories, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating anything. Life isn't being friendly to me right now. I have doctors appointments galore and I have to go out of the city for another one this Monday. Along side that, my computers a bitch. I can't write anything in it so I'm going to be using my phone for awhile. But other than that, everything's great.**_

 _ **Im writing up the next chapter of Past Lives and WRCCD. I don't know when they will be posted but I'm writing them!**_


End file.
